


deep end | mike yates

by nihilisten



Series: my reader inserts [21]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Mike is bad at flirting, but you don't handle alcohol gracefully either.[mike yates/reader]
Relationships: Mike Yates/Reader
Series: my reader inserts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048064
Kudos: 3





	deep end | mike yates

“Would you care to dance, Brigadier?”

The innkeeper offered her hand to the soldier, causing a collective grin to appear on the faces of the other UNIT members. The Brigadier himself, doing a poor job hiding a surprised twist of his lips under the moustache, finally accepted the offer and the two went to the dancefloor.

“Ah, Lethbridge-Stewart. Good chap.” The Doctor laughed, sipping from his glass.

UNIT expeditions usually proved to be the weirdest experiences in your life. You’d seen aliens creatures, corrupt humans and other disasters trying to destroy the world, and it was almost amazing how those things just kept happening like they had nothing better to do. At least the Brigadier and the Doctor were always there to save the day. Soon you started thinking of those expeditions as some peculiar holiday trips. Because at times, they really were.

It might have been surprising that the team had ended up at a bar, drinking to their success. But the expedition had been exhausting; everyone was so stressed that the Brigadier decided he wanted a pint and the others didn’t need persuading, not even the Doctor.

“Would you like another drink?” A voice called from your side, indoor lights revealing the familiar face of Captain Mike Yates. He was looking over at you, apparently holding back a smile and failing miserably. He must have noticed your almost-emptied glass.

“That’s very kind of you, but I’m already tipsy, Captain Yates,” you admitted somewhat embarrassed.

His eyes twinkled. “That’s Mike for you, ma’am. And I’d be honoured to keep you company anyway, if you don’t mind.”

You covered your mouth with the back of your palm. Mike Yates. Your mind was fuzzy thanks to the alcohol, but it wasn’t the first time you had thought he was quite cute.

“Of course, Mike.” You beamed.

“So, how are you getting on? It’s been a crazy few days.” He rested his chin on his palm, fiddling with the half-empty glass of his own.

“Yeah. Every time we go on a trip like this, I get…”

You stopped to look for the correct word and he raised an eyebrow.

“Scared?”

“No, not really. Worried, rather? I might be accompanying, but it is you and the others doing the dangerous job.”

Mike gulped down his drink as if to regain self-confidence. “You mean you’re worried about us?”

“Of course I am.” You scoffed. Were you sober, such a confession would never have made its way out of your throat with such ease. “Don’t you ever feel overwhelmed? By this… stuff?” Your hand gestured vaguely in the air.

“Oh yeah, I do. It’s not easy being a soldier… regarding many areas.” Mike grinned. “For example, Benton and the Brigadier are married, but guys like me are pretty much doomed. Our chances of finding someone are awfully low.”

“Well, I’m sure it’s not easy being a soldier’s wife either,” you paused, pondering for a bit. “Waiting for the husband for long periods, constant worrying for his well-being… I imagine most women wouldn’t find that appealing.”

“Yeah. Sounds horrible, doesn’t it? Who would sign up for that?” Mike put up a bitter smile.

“I might know someone who would.”

Good grief. You should either condemn or bless the Brigadier for making you drink.

Mike looked at you yet again, carefully, seemingly wanting to say something. Instead, he only stood up and offered his hand to you.

“Shall we dance then, miss L/N? To our joys and worries and whatnot?”

You smiled before taking his hand.

* * *

Inn in Middle-of-Nowhere, the main hall. You were trying to distract yourself with paperwork, but your mind keep wandering off, thinking about the team who were currently out in the field.

Were they okay? Did it go smoothly? What if something bad happened?

Suddenly the door flung open. Your heart almost jumped out of your chest as you turned around, only to face the Doctor, the Brigadier, Sergeant Benton and… Mike.

They were back.

“Miss L/N, all is dealt with—”

The Brigadier didn’t manage to finish his sentence, cut off by you suddenly rushing to Mike’s side and embracing him.

Surprise was an understatement to describe what appeared on everyone’s faces; the soldier in question stood there for a second, completely dumbfounded. The Doctor was the first person to smile fondly. After a few seconds, the Brigadier shook his head in bewilderment, then waved at the others to follow him as if giving up.

“Captain Yates,” you mumbled into Mike’s uniform. “Mike. I’m glad you’re back.”

He hesitated for a bit before resting his arms around you. “Yes. I’m back.”


End file.
